vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Amygdala's Rag Doll
[[Archivo:Amygdala_s_rag_doll_p1_by_official_ghost-dant13w.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST.]] Amygdala's Rag Doll ''' (Muñeca de Trapo de Amygdala) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 19 de octubre de 2016 y actualmente supera las 87 mil visitas en YouTube. Puede ser comprada en Bandcamp . '''Intérprete: Oliver Música, Letra, Ilustración y Vídeo: GHOST *YouTube (Oficial) *Dropbox *Dropbox (Instrumental) *Soundcloud Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Amygdala's Rag Doll Letra *Inglés dado por el autor . Inglés= I hide I hide in iodine words It's something inexplicable It's something unaccountable I cry I cry when anything hurts Vexatious, my amygdala that I can't do a thing about The tricks and trivials of every twenty-four Maybe you could tone it down a little more And I and I dunno Oh, all I ever knew before were clusters of holes An eye for an eye That's how the game works In losing my autonomy A mutilated part of me And I defy the way the game works Between you and me, it's only getting worse From the mouth of a cauterized rag doll Supplications to leave him alone From the mouth of the cauterized rag doll Throw the nails away and leave him alone I don't know where the thoughts are coming from Pull my strings and swallow ichor Fire burns and the rags are torn apart I can't inhale anymore 'Cus all I ever know are HOLES Today something changed I figured it's true The frontal lobe placed me behind my own strings 'Cus I defy the way the game works I'll say it again I'm only getting worse The dull assumptions that I've tasted decency Waiting for the embers to lose their glow And I and I dunno Oh, all I've ever seen before were clusters of holes Waiting for the world to burn Waiting for the holes to close, now Waiting for the world to burn Waiting for the holes to close, now I can't see the holes in my memories The fire and I, alone again The guilt and I, alone again Say we take what had been torn apart Say we mend any patchwork discord Turning eyes to the trypo-puppeteer I can't exhale anymore So, one two three, and we'll tie the tourniquet Pull my skin and swallow ichor Fire burns and the rags are torn apart I can't inhale anymore Day by day and day after day I'm causing trouble anyway Pull the fire alarm I never meant any harm Never meant any harm Well, say my limbs are torn apart and all the stuffing falls out Let the toy wind down It should've never been wound I never meant any harm Say we take what had been torn apart Say we mend any patchwork discord Turning eyes to the trypo-puppeteer Waiting for the world to burn So, one two three, and we'll tie the tourniquet Larvae eating away at everything Word goes 'round, I'm the trypo-puppeteer Laugh along, I'm spreading holes Now I know this has always been my fault and I can't inhale anymore |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Amygdala s rag doll p2 by official ghost-dant15o.png|Imagen oficial ilustrada por GHOST. |-| Productos= A1117597832_16.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. *Imagen oficial en Deviantart. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Sin traducción